Some prior art instant messaging solutions are not designed for multiple devices usage. These prior art instant messaging solutions were designed decades ago with no mobility in mind. As such, by design, a session cannot be connected to more than one device, preventing a user from reading messages on both of his PC and mobile device at the same time. For example, if the user begins messaging using the PC, messages associated with the open session will be received on the PC. However, if the user continues messaging using the mobile device, messages thereafter will be received on the mobile device rather than on the PC since the connection between with the messaging service and the PC will become disconnected. The messaging service typically only allows connection from the last connected device, thereby disconnecting the connection from the previously connected device.
End user devices are getting cheaper, smarter and ubiquitous, and owning multiple end user device is becoming prevalent. It is not uncommon to use one end user device to access everything. It is also not uncommon to use multiple end user devices to access one thing, including a messaging service. Thus, there is a need for a unified messaging proxy, a system and a method thereof.